happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Buns of Steal
'''"Buns of Steal" '''es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el tercero de la cuarta temporada, y el octogésimo primero en total. Descripción del Episodio ¡Aférrate a tus bollos! Lifty y Shifty tratan de robar audazmente a la luz del día en el camión de Mole. Ve este episodio... ¡y luego ve los carbohidratos! Trama del Episodio Lifty y Shifty están sentados en su camión, hambrientos y aburridos. Ven el camión de reparto de The Mole y hacen su sonrisa de marca registrada. Los hermanos conducen el coche hasta el camión, y Lifty abre la puerta con gafas de protección y un soplete, luego crea un agujero de forma cuadrada en el camión. Giggles está patinando por la acera y es partida a la mitad por la parte cortada del camión que Lifty arrojó. Lifty pone una tabla hacia abajo y camina a través de ella, poniendo clavos para mantenerla quieta. Cuando el camión llega a un tope, Lifty salta y pone accidentalmente el taladro en su pie, y clavándolo a la tabla, él grita, y el camión conduce hacia Sniffles, quien es golpeado por la tabla en la cabeza, y la tabla se queda alojada ahí. Lifty se queda con un pie clavado en un tablero y la otra parte de la tabla está a punto de caer por el otro lado. Shifty voltea de repente, mientras conduce, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que está Lifty y clava su otro pie, evitando que Lifty caiga. Ambos suspiran de alivio, pero cuando Lifty se da cuenta de que su otro pie fue clavado, grita de dolor. Como nadie está conduciendo, los camiones terminan yendo a través de una valla, la cual corta a Lifty por la mitad, y luego, cuando los camiones empiezan a dividirse además, todo lo que queda de Lifty es una cabeza, con sus venas colgando a ambos lados. Shifty camina a través de sus venas como una cuerda floja y patea su cabeza. Sigue caminando, mientras, más adelante, Cuddles está caminando tranquilamente, con un bollo en mano, y pasa cerca de un árbol, cuando ambos camiones pasan, cada uno a un extremo diferente, pegando a Cuddles al árbol con las venas de Lifty, haciendo que tire su bollo, ahorcándolo, mientras Shifty se golpea contra el árbol, y cae, con el bollo al lado. Cuddles es decapitado por las venas, y Shifty se prepara para comer el pan que acaba de tomar, sólo para que su cabeza sea cortada a la mitad por las venas, primero se corta el pan por la mitad, luego su cola y su cabeza. El camión llega a su destino. Resulta que The Mole iba a recoger los bollos, en lugar de distribuirlos, pero los bollos se deslizan hacia el otro lado del camión, derramándose en el suelo, por el agujero que Lifty hizo previamente. Moraleja ''"A half-baked idea is okay as long as it's still in the oven" (''Una idea a medias está bien, siempre y cuando todavía esté en el horno). Muertes #Giggles es cortada a la mitad horizontalmente por un trozo de acero. #Sniffles es golpeado por una tabla de madera, que atraviesa parte de su cabeza. #Lifty es atravesado por varias tablas de madera de una cerca en el abdomen, destrozando sus órganos internos. Después, los dos camiones se separan, destrozando su cuerpo. #Cuddles es ahorcado y decapitado por las venas de Lifty. #La mitad de la cabeza y parte de la cola de Shifty son cortadas por las venas de Lifty. Heridas #Los dos pies de Lifty son clavados en el suelo con una remachadora. #Shifty recibe varios cortes luego de que se estrella contra un árbol. Errores #Al comienzo del episodio la palabra "Starring" está escrita erróneamente, "Staring" mismo error pasa en "Swelter Skelter" #Lifty se remacha el pie derecho, pero luego de que Sniffles muere el pie remachado es el izquierdo. #Al final del episodio los panes se caen del camión, pero no podrían haberse caído, ya que aún hay un trozo de la tabla de madera, con el pie de Lifty clavado en ella. #Cuando Shifty se estrella contra el árbol no tiene ninguna herida, pero cuando se levanta tiene varios cortes en la cara. #Las venas de Lifty son demasiado pequeñas como para que Shifty pueda caminar en ellas. #Después de que parte de la cola de Shifty sea cortada por las venas de Lifty, se puede ver que la cola de Shifty está hecha sólo de pelo (y huesos, dentro de éstos), en cambio, en And the Kitchen Sink, cuando Lifty y Shifty son cortados por la cuerda que conecta el fregadero con el auto de Pop, se ve que sus colas están hechas enteramente de carne y hueso. Curiosidades *Los avances del episodio muestran a The Mole usando su ropa normal, pero en el episodio lleva ropa de panadero encima de su ropa normal. Probablemente fue cambiado para hacer referencia a su trabajo. *Este episodio fue estrenado junto con el juego Run and Bun. Además los avances de ambos fueron mostrados en el mismo vídeo. *Giggles está usando los mismos patines que usó en Concrete Solution. *Lifty está usando el mismo soplete que usó en Swelter Skelter. *Originalmente este episodio saldría en Mayo, pero fue retrasado debido al lanzamiento del juego en el que está basado. *La imagen del vídeo en Mondo y YouTube es exactamente igual. *Esta es la primera vez que Cuddles muere en la cuarta temporada. *Truffles aparece detrás de la panadería cerca del final del episodio. *Esta es la segunda vez que Lifty y Shifty tienen muertes separadas. La primera vez fue en Junk in the Trunk. *Este es el primer episodio donde Lifty y Shifty protagonizan desde Swelter Skelter, también reaparecen desde dicho episodio. *Esta es la cuarta vez que Lifty muere antes que Shifty. *Esta es la primera vez que Lifty mata a Sniffles y a Giggles. *La herida de Lifty es similar a la herida de Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *The Mole, Lifty y Shifty son responsables por todas las muertes. *Todas las muertes (excepto la de Sniffles) involucran ser partido a la mitad. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Buns of Steal Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2013 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty